


When Mom and Dad are out

by Sashmity



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity has a crush, Emira with a dick, F/F, F/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Underage Drinking, but you can glimpse over that if you don’t like it, hinted Amity/Sasha, it’s explicit for the second chapter, look I like this crack ship I made, oh Emira has a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashmity/pseuds/Sashmity
Summary: The Blight parents leave their kids unattended for the evening due to an important business meeting. Amity decides to hang out with her friends, leaving Edric and Emira alone at the Blight Manor. The twins decide to have some fun while the house is empty.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Sasha Waybright, Edric Blight/Emira Blight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Freedom For the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted fanfic, apologies if it’s not that great. I’ll get better I swear.

It was a windy afternoon when Edric Blight opened the door to the fancy building known as the Blight Manor. “We’re home!” he called out with a smile as he walked into the house, his two sisters following behind him. He looks around the house before raising an eyebrow and turning to look at his sisters.

Amity was the first to notice a small scroll of paper on the wall. With a wave of her finger the paper came floating over to the youngest Blight. She watched the paper unravel and glimpsed over it. “Important work meeting. They’ll be back later tonight. They say, dinners on the table.” she announces as she looks up to her older siblings, the two looking over her shoulder reading the note themselves.

“So we have the house to ourselves?” Emira questioned with a smile, looking over at her twin who beamed a grin back.

“Seems we do.” Amity responded as she nodded. She waved her finger and the scroll went back to the wall. She fixes a strand of hair that slipped down as she was looking down. “I’m going to go hang out with my friends.” she mentions as she walks by the twins, who watched her.

“You gonna go hang out with your human girlfriend? The blonde one from the frog world?” Edric teased as he gave his younger sibling a smug smile. He lets out a small chuckle as he notices a tremble overtake her.

“Sasha is not-”

“Don’t lie Mittens. We see the way you look at her.” Edric interrupts as he crosses his arms and leans forward. Looking over at Emira, who smiles and nods in agreement.

“Whatever! I’ll be back later.” Amity shouted as she stomped over to the door. She opens the door and pauses for a few seconds before looking over her shoulder. “Don’t do anything stupid.” she warns them with a small scowl before leaving and slamming the door behind herself.

“Mittens, Mittens, Mittens, always so sensitive.” Edric tuts as he shakes his head and smiles. He looks over at Emira, who giggles and nods. “So...wanna raid dad's elixir cabinet? The one that’s been locked since we were tall enough to reach for?” he suggests with a grin, receiving a grin and a nod in return.

——

Laughter filled the halls of the Blight Manor as Emira went running through them. She was currently being chased by her twin brother, who wasn’t too far behind her. She ran around a corner and hid behind one of the overly long curtains, the ones that touched the floor that their parents insisted on getting. She heard approaching footsteps followed by small pants.

“Em? I know you’re here. Same place you used to hide when we would play hide and seek as kids.” Edric called out as he slowly stepped through the halls. “Remember when I got stuck in one of the curtains and dad had to come help me?” he questioned as he looked around with a small smile.

Emira let out a snicker at the thought before covering her mouth. Of course she remembered, Edric’s leg had got caught in the curtains and he insisted he was being eaten. She hears the footsteps stop in front of her hiding spot and scoots back, gently thumping into the window. She looks over her shoulder and out the window, seeing the large backyard that their house had.

The curtain suddenly yanks open and Edric wraps his arms around Emira, who lets out a squeal in delight. He raises her into the air and swings her around, the two bursting into fits of giggle. He trips on the carpet and the two fall onto the floor, Edric above Emira.

Emira looks up at Edric, who looks down at her, before both start laughing again. She notices Edric glance down at her lips before leaning up and giving him a gentle kiss. The two kiss for a few seconds before Emira gently puts a hand on her twin brother's chest, causing him to pull away and look at her. “Wanna go to that ballroom mom and dad used to make Mittens and us learn how to dance in?” she asks as she gives him a gentle smile.

“Sure.” Edric agrees with a grin. He gets up before putting his hand out, his twin accepting it, helping her to her feet. The two start running back down the hallway before turning the corner. They continue running through the house before they end up in the ballroom. Edric slides across the shiny floor before twirling around to his twin. He bows and puts his hand out before looking up at his twin. “May I have this dance Lady Emira?” he offers as he smirks and raises an eyebrow.

“Of course Sir Edric.” Emira obliges as she smiles and gives her twin a faux courtesy. She grabs his hand before being yanked towards the taller twin. She raises her eyebrow, noticing her twin brother's smirk and head tilt. She places her other hand on his shoulder, allowing him to place his left hand on her waist.

Edric slowly starts stepping forward and backward, recalling the steps their teacher had taught them. He also recalls the times when he would let Emira lead and she would accidentally step on his feet. It never hurt due to her small feet and light steps, something their mother taught her and Amity. After a few seconds of falling into the rhythm they slowly begin to side step and going in circles, their gaze never falling from one another.

“Maybe you should be a professional dancer? You were always light on your feet, mom always said you were a great example of how a lady should step.” Emira teases as she tilts her head and smirks. She feels herself dipped before being pulled back up and twirled, ending up with her back against Edric’s chest.

“Thanks. I usually get myself comfortable with girls because I might marry one, one day.” Edric responds as he smiles and looks down at his twin sister. He gets a gentle whiff of his sister's shampoo, it smelled of cinnamon and a tad bit like that fizzy soda they both loved to drink during lunch.

“Really? Can’t wait to meet the girl that will make my brother all gooey in the legs.” Emira states as she smiles and looks up, meeting her twin's eyes. She feels Edric press his lips to hers and smiles into the kiss, ever so gently pressing back. After a few seconds the two pulled away and smiled at each other, there was a small twinkle in both of their eyes.

“Wait are you horny or am I reading this wrong?” Edric questioned as he tilted his head.

“Guess you’ll have to find out Sir Edric.” Emira responds as she gently pushes him on the chest. She smiles then quickly runs past him and out of the ballroom.

“Wh-hey!” Edric shouts as he chuckles and turns to follow his twin sister, stumbling a little due to the floor.


	2. Fun in The Blight Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edric and Emira have some fun after their magical evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sex in it.

Emira lets out a giggle as her twin brother smothers her with kiss after kiss, the two were currently stumbling through the hallway to their room. She tilts her head and gently nips at Edric’s lip, who gasps before pulling away and looking at her. She smiles and gives him a small shrug before squealing as he lifts her up. She wraps her legs around him and watches him open their room door with a twirl of his hand. The door swings open and she lowers her head as he walks them into the room.

Edric chuckles and makes a small circle with his finger before lowering Emira onto the bed. The door closes behind the two and the lights dim low enough for the two to barely be able to see each other, that would usually help excite the twins even more. He stares down at Emira, who giggles and stares up at him, before climbing above her. He leans down and gently kisses his twin sister before placing a hand on her cheek. He feels her slowly bring her hands to his chest and gently claw her nails into his tunic. He lets out a small chuckle before pulling away, feeling a small shock go through his stomach as he hears his twin let out a whine. “Hey I’m not going anywhere.” he comforts as he kisses her cheek, drawing out a giggle from Emira. He kisses her cheek a few times before undoing his twin sister's tunic so he could place small, wet kisses down her neck.

Emira lets out a small gasp as she feels Edric gently suck on her neck. She shivers and claws into her twins back as she tilts her head, giving him more room to work with. She watches Edric pull away and look down at her with hunger in his eyes.

Edric slowly peels off Emira’s tunic before discarding it over the side of their bed. He looks up at Emira, who meets his gaze, before kissing down her neck to her dark gray shirt. He removes her long sleeve shirt before being kissed by his impatient twin, she was getting more and more horny with each passing second. He returns the kiss before placing his hands on Emira’s chest.

With soft hands and gentle massaging Emira moans into the kiss, placing her hands over Edric’s. “Keep going.” she whispers as she watches Edric, who nods and continues rubbing her chest. She moves her hands to wrap them around her twin's neck before nuzzling into his neck. She lets out a small whine as Edric unconsciously humps her.

Edric kisses down Emira’s chest before giving a small lick in between her breasts. “Your sweat kinda tastes sweet.” he mentions as he looks up at her, receiving an embarrassed look.

“Don’t say stuff like that.” Emira states as she feels her cheeks heat up, avoiding his gaze but still noticing his slight smirk. She hears a chuckle spill from his mouth before he goes back to kissing and licking Emira’s collarbone. She spreads her legs as she feels his humps get a little more frequent. “You’re not gonna take our pants off?” she questions as she wraps her legs around his waist.

“Nah, I kinda like this half dressed, sex look you have at the moment.” Edric responds as he smiles and notices his twin begin grinding against his hips. He leans into her and grinds back, letting out a low moan. “I love how warm you get.” he mumbles under his breath as he hungrily looks at his twin sister.

Emira meets his gaze and feels her face warm up as she grinds into his boner. “You always get so big for me.” she points out as she eyes the bulge in his pants.

“Keep saying these things and I might cum early.” Edric whispers as he starts kissing up the side of her neck. He feels her shiver and smiles before gently nipping her ear. The gasp that spills out of her mouth gives him that extra nudge he wanted to start grinding his hips against her. He gently puts his hands under her thighs and slightly raises her legs off of the bed. He starts humping against her while biting his bottom lip.

Emira feels the coil in her stomach tightening up as she’s raised from the bed. She claws into Edric’s back as she grinds into bulge, trying not to grind too roughly. “Edric, there! Yes there!” she whines as he starts humping against this one spot that drives her wild. The two continue this for what felt like hours, but was actually a few minutes, before they both come undone. They both let out gasps and grunts before giving each other small kisses, both whispering small compliments to each other as they stay wrapped around each other.

The two lay there for a couple of seconds before Edric rolls onto his back, laying next to Emira. Their small gasps of breath is the only sound in the room before Emira shuffles to sit up. Edric looks over at her before noticing her gently grab his hand. He smiles and grabs her hand back, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. It was a small gesture he usually did that gave her a sense of comfort.

Emira turns to him before putting her leg over Edric’s waist to straddle him. “My turn.” she announces with a sly grin, liking the look of shock that temporarily flashed into his eyes.

“Fine by me.” Edric agrees as he smiles and stares at her. His eyes follow her hands down to his tunic, watching her undo it. His eyes notice something he had temporarily forgotten. “I forgot you had that.” he states as his eyes refuse to move from the site of the bulge coming from his twin sisters pants.

Emira lets out a small giggle as she leans down to kiss her twin brother. It was going to be awhile before Amity and their parents came back. So the twins had all the time they could have ever wanted


End file.
